end_of_days_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
End of days RP Wiki
Welcome to the End of Days RP Wiki End of days 3.5/Pathfinder RPG Many worlds talk of relics of ages past, of great wonders of lost civilizations that scholars and historians use to weave dream like pictures of their glory and ominous warnings of what caused them to fall. This is not one of those worlds... yet. The world is currently at the peak of its golden age. Magic, while not in the hands of most commoners, is common enough that its use on the street raises few looks. Artifacts of wonder allow feats that touch the sky and disease and famine are all but distant memories in the face of holy magics. And while the great nations posture with threats of war against one another the horrific catastrophes assured by such these powers being turned against one another have kept no more than minor territorial squabbles away for more than a hundred years. All things considered if one were to ask the scholars and historians of this world they would tell you without hesitation that you live in the best time to be alive. And that things would only get better. That is until something started killing mages. In the last several months at least seven of the great mages have vanished amidst scenes great violence. Many other mages have vanished in the same time period - though now it's impossible to say how many of them are in hiding from whatever is out there. The leaders of the cities and countries work to assure people that things are under control, that the way of life they have become accustomed to will continue, but unspoken fears are common on more and more faces every day. Game Status Current party location: '''Obretiv, Small city of Eomr (Trapped in the town of Etiawhtaes where they returned to rest and recover. They need to return to Zakur who will send them to the Realm of Dreams to hopefully meet Malcabeth.) '''Current status of the world: Largely the world is at peace. The various leaders of the countries are all working to reassure their people that there's nothing to worry about to varying degrees of success. Magic users and items are still fairly common, though a lot of them are keeping much lower profiles than they typically will. Magic stores are generally running normally though custom requested items are somewhat delayed. Major forces at play: Magebane: Someone or something is attacking or killing magic users of all types. TO DO LIST Characters *Kaylee *Duncan *Tassara **Max **The Starlight Company *Hayao **Rin **The Order of Tajiya *Ricket * Annie Tibbers * Britta ** Gwen * Zozaria *Ulysesn *Yuki ** Tia and Hex Fuzzytail **Chaos Covenant *Troyce *Drell **Vincent **The Strix Program **Eclipse Academy * Raven (deceased) * Beatrix Character Creation Rules NPCs of Note *Makenna *Malcabeth *BlackRose *Talon *Governor Halberg - Obretiv Small city of Eomr Locations * Etiawhtaes, Dnalgne * The Vanishing Village * The Pixie Village * The Orc/Dwarven city * Obretiv, Eomr * Egahtrac, Capital of Eomr * Reirt, Eomr * Sirap, Capital of Ylati * Elliesram, Ylati * Senner, Ylati * Nodnol, Capital of Dnalgne * Ffidrac, Capital of Selaw * Hgrubnide, Capital of Dnaltocs * Htuomylp, Dnalgne * Silopesrep, Capital of Naisrep * Nolybab, Naisrep * Asus, Naisrep * Anatabec, Naisrep * Eadagrasap, Naisrep * The Village of Anelap Resources *'World Map found here .' ** Map's Key Here. *Downtime Rules. . Category:Browse